J'ai besoin de toi
by Saratea Furebienn SFM A
Summary: Un côté enfantin du lieutenant Hawkeye mis au grand jour.


L'horloge vient de sonner le dernier coup des 20h, il n'y a plus personne, ils s'étaient dépêchés de rentrer chez eux, au chaud. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que les bâtiments sont chauffés, mais il ne fait pas si froid qu'à l'extérieur.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau qu'elle occupe avec ses compagnons dans l'espoir de le trouver entrain de rêver. Après avoir bien vérifié qu'il n'y a personne dans cette parties des bureaux, elle se dirige d'un air joyeux vers la personne qui était à même de l'aider.

- Lapin

- Hum Il lève son buste pour s'écrouler en arrière sur la chaise, passant son bras gauche au dessus du dossier alors que la droite se laisser tomber dans le vide, puis tout doucement, ses yeux se pose sur elle. Il sait qu'elle est impatiente depuis le début de matinée, mais il voulait jouer donc elle devra attendre encore un peu.

- J'ai besoin de toi

Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut la dominer, quoi que depuis qu'il la connait, il sait comment si prendre mais ne préféré pas en abuser. On dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas abuser de bonne chose, car sinon ça perd tout son piment.

- Encore et toujours ... murmure-t-il en souriant, les yeux dans le vide.

Il sort une cigarette de son paquet pour la mettre entre ses lèvres, avant de relâcher son bras pour prendre son briquet dans sa poche de pantalon. Durant tout ce manège, elle se mit à gigoter ses jambes comme un bébé. Il trouve ça comique car elle est toujours en train de les traiter de gamin, mais cette fois c'était elle la gamine. Il se mit à rigoler en silence pour éviter son gourou qui était bien connus.

Une fois une bouffé prise, il lui tend ses mains tout en souriant et elle lui répond en lui tendant immédiatement ses bras. La cigarette au pec, il attrape le rebord de sa manche et tira doucement vers les articulations de ses doigts, sans le déformer. Il replie le surplus sur le côté en tenant bien son poignet, tandis que l'autre main se baladait sur le bureau.

- Dépêche toi ! Il aime bien la voir impatiente pour des petites choses, car ça le rassurer de savoir qui y a encore de l'humanité malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait vu et vécus.

Il réussit à attraper l'un de ses gants de moto qu'elle avait déposé il y a quelques instants plutôt sur le coin du bureau et qu'il retire les languettes. Pendant ce temps là, elle se mit à taper du pied, comme un enfant qui voulait sa sucette alors que ces parents étaient contres.

- Calme toi, sinon j'enlève tout

Il lui enfile ses doigts, puis le reste de sa main en essayant de garder le bord du haut sous le gant et sert convenablement les languettes pour qu'il reste bien en place, sans couper la circulation sanguine.

- Mais euh ...

Une fois la main gauche protégé, il reprit une nouvelle taff, et répète la même opération sur l'autre, mais de manière encore plus lente, juste pour la taquiner. Il la sent en train de trembler de colère devant sa lenteur.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

La réponse se fût immédiate, car cela lui a suffit pour qu'elle arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Une fois les gants bien mis, ils se dirigent vers le porte-manteau, il en profite pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Elle met dos à lui pour qu'il puisse lui tendre une manche après l'autre.

Elle se retourne d'un coup, qu'il évite aisément son bras qui a fait atterrir sur son pauvre nez.

- Tu vas me rejoindre après ? Elle a l'impression faciale d'une enfant qui demande de jouer avec son père. Après avoir remonter sa fermeture éclaire du manteau, il la regarde droit dans les yeux en prenant une nouvelle taff.

- Il faut d'abord que je finisse mon travail, sinon elle va me sauter à la gorge.

- Il te reste beaucoup à faire ? Dit elle déçue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle voulait une réponse positive et enthousiasme.

- Juste un paragraphe

- Je t'attends dehors

Il la regarde partir en sautillant dans les couloirs, alors qu'il prend une nouvelle taff avant de retourner à son bureau. Il doit absolument terminer se dossier si il ne veux pas recevoir les foudres de sa supérieure.

Les minutes passent entre un homme qui lit un rapport sur un meurtre où le criminel venait d'être arrêté et une femme qui s'amuser dans la neige. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il s'habille chaudement d'un manteau, d'une écharpe, d'un bonnet et de moufles.

Une fois au niveau de l'accueil du QG, il la vit s'amusé comme une petite folle. Il vérifie l'heure juste par habitude et non pas besoin. Les 20h était passé, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle devient un gamine et folle sur les bords.

- On se le fait le ...

Il vient de se prendre une bonne grosse boule de neige dans la figure. Il penche en avant pour se secouer la tête, avant de la relever pour la voir rigoler la gorge déployer.

- Lapin, on se le fait le bonhomme de neige ?

Pour toute réponse, il comme à faire rouler le reste de la boule qui venait de se recevoir. Il l'a pris dans ses mains, et marche doucement jusqu'à elle. Elle voit son sourire au lèvre, malgré que sa tête soit baissé, prête à recevoir la boule de neige. Au lieu de ça, il s'accroupit et fait rouler la boule afin de comment à faire le corps.

...

Le lendemain, les soldats étaient sidéré de ce qui ont devant leurs yeux. Hier, la place goudronner recouvert de neige s'est transformé en un paysage de parc avec un banc, un pont et cinq bonhomme de neige trônent en plein milieu, le tout fait en neige.

- Vous avez vu, la place du QG s'est transformée en jardin de bonhomme de neige.

- Ouais, ça a dû prendre du temps.

- C'est clair, mais c'est bien fait.

- Je me demande qui à bien pu faire ça ?

- Sûrement des gamins, c'est de leur âge.

- Non, impossible. Si ils devaient rentrer dans le QG, ça serait plus pour dégrader le matériel et se venger, que de faire des bonhommes de neiges.

- C'est pas faux.

De partout, on ne parle plus qu'une seule choses : les bonhomme de neige. La grande question est "Qui les a faits ?" Les soldats sont de vraies commères et fans de petits potins. On peux dire qu'ils ont un mystère à résoudre en plus de leur travail.

...

A la pause du midi, personne a réussit à trouver le ou les auteurs du paysage dans la cour. Parmi eux, trois soldats savent que leurs supérieurs étaient resté tard au bureau, ils avaient peut être vu quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. C'est décidé, ils allaient les voir de suite.

La journée passe sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que se soit, dès qu'ils finissaient une pile de dossier, la suivante est plus grande que la précédente. Ils n'en voyaient pas la fin. Ce ne fût que le soir venu, l'horloge venait de sonner 18h et près avoir pris leurs courages à deux mains, trois soldats avancent à pas hésitant vers leur supérieure. Le sergent-chef Fuery, l'adjudant-chef Falman et le sous-lieutenant Breda se pose devant le Lieutenant Hawkeye, tous le regard baissé. Le sous-lieutenant Havoc s'est sauvé plus tôt pour se préparer à son rendez vous galant, il ne reste plus qu'elle. On s'attend presque à ce qu'ils se frottent la jambe par tic nerveux.

- Y a t il un problème soldats ? demande le lieutenant sans lever ses yeux du dossier qu'elle lit.

Falman osa s'avancer un peu plus, et demanda :

- Comme hier vous êtes rester tard au bureau, on se disait que vous avez peut être vu l'auteur du paysage qui se trouve dans la cour.

Elle leva doucement son regard vers ses subalternes, et leur dit d'un regard froid :

- Si vous avez du temps à rester au QG pour penser à ses idioties, autant retournez au travail.

D'un coup, ils privent peur et se dépêchent de sortir du bureau, en prenant leurs affaires au passage, car le froid et la neige sont toujours présents. Une fois que le colonel et le lieutenant soient seuls, Il lever la tête de son dossier.

- N'empêche que vos idioties sont très belles. Vous avez vraiment un talent Havoc et vous, lieutenant. Dis le colonel en la regardant dans les yeux, avec une certaine malice.

- Si j'étais vous je continuerai à travailler. Malgré sa remarque froide, elle sourit intérieurement que le colonel est reconnu et aimé leurs oeuvres d'art. Au pire elle aurait quelques choses à dire à Havoc, si il se fessait encore jeter : leurs bonhommes de neiges étaient réussit.


End file.
